El regalo de navidad
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: ¿Qué regarle a alguien que lo tiene todo? ¿Cómo hacerle llegar sus más profundos y cálidos sentimientos? ¿De qué manera expresarle que su gélido corazón se derritió en su ardiente alma? ¿Usaría el más cliché de los regalos para hacerlo notar?


Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este escrito, por primera vez algo de navidad para estos dos que amo con mí ser.

Aclarar los personajes no me pertenecen, disculpen los posibles fallos y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **El regalo de navidad**

.

.

Era la mañana de un veinte de diciembre, el frio comenzaban a calarse hasta sus propios huesos, al abrir su boca para darle calor a sus manos desnudas se dio cuenta que su propio vaho se dejaba ver en forma de una nube en sus manos, se encontraba demasiado helado para ser medio día y mucho más a pesar que a esa hora la ola de multitud invadiera las calles con sus compras para navidad, mientras trataba caminar aún más rápido por todos sus medios procuraba no tener contacto visual directo con algunas de las tantas personas que le rodeaban.

Se regañaba internamente cada vez que alguna mirada se posaba sobre él mas de cinco segundos, sabia a perfección que ahora no podía darse el lujo de que alguien notara su presencia sin embargo pese a su muy detallado y apretado horario de trabajo se ve envuelto en las denominadas _compras de última hora_ , vale que es demasiado exagerado decir última hora cuando aún faltan cinco días para _Navidad_ no obstante para él aquello ya significaba un retraso descomunal del cual no había sido participe desde que recuerda.

Detenía su andar en unas de las tantas vitrinas en su camino mientras se dedicaba a buscar algo que a sus ojos fuera cautivante, aun se pregunta cómo es que se ve en medio de aquella faena sin embargo en su gélido rostro el calor se hacía presente, sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue color rojo dejando ver apenas la vergüenza que se le presentaba al recordar el porqué de su razón de andar fuera ese día.

Sería esa la primera navidad tal como es… Navidad, que pasaría junto a él ya no de una manera profesional o de amistad, sería su primera navidad como pareja del seductor y conquistador _Jinguji Ren_ , si de su archienemigo por un par de años ¿quizás? No obstante ya no era de esa manera, había ocultado de manera dolorosa por mucho tiempo aquellos sentimientos que crecían con los años, aquellos sentimientos que nacieron desde el momento en que un niño igual a él, claramente en edad ya que en personalidad estaba más que claro que eran tan diferentes como el gélido frio y el vehemente fuego, se acercó a él para sacarlo del aburriendo que se encontraba, tal vez aquello no pudo significar nada en su momento pero algo dentro de él recordaba con recelo aquella radiante sonrisa de la que fue testigo al chapotear el en el lago donde la luna fue su única compañera en la travesura de quedar con sus ropas empapadas y claramente del resfriado del que fue víctima al día siguiente.

Es que solo de recordar como después de tantos años ahora puede decir para sí mismo que es pareja del famoso y popular _Jinguji_ es algo que aún es difícil de creer, más cuando fue este quien organizo de una manera un tanto exagerada la _mejor declaración del universo_ como fue denominada por los que fueron involucrados de manera obligatoria en dicho evento, que no tuvieron otra que acceder ante la presión del mismo _Jinguji_ para hacer que un indefenso _Hijirikawa_ no tuviera más que darle el sí, es que solo de acordarse de tan maravillosa escena sus mejillas azoradas le hacen recordar que se encuentra en público.

.

Una llamada un tanto misteriosa de parte de Otoya le citaba en el mismo lago donde había jugado de pequeño con Ren, le estremece un poco, aquel lugar solo conocido para ellos dos, ahora era mencionado por uno de sus compañeros y amigos.

— _¿Masa-kun podrías ayudarme con una grabación?—_ se escuchaba la nerviosa voz del otro lado del móvil,

— _Claro, solo dime la hora y el lugar—_ claro como negarse ante alguna petición hecha de manera tan amable,

— _Te mandaré la dirección por correo, la hora es a las cinco en punto, te lo agradeceré mucho, lamento que sea tan repentino pero al guionista se le paso por alto que necesitaría a otro miembro de Starish para la escena y puesto que eres el único que me contesto, me has salvado…—_ claramente se escuchaba su voz en alivio ante las respuesta recibida,

— _No creo que sea así… estaré en el lugar a la hora indicada, no te preocupes—_

Después de esa llamada con un poco de curiosidad reviso el cronograma de actividades dentro del master course, ya tenían un tiempo donde anotaban sus actividad a realizar ya que de esa manera organizaban sus tiempos para poder realizar los ensayos como grupo junto con Nanami, lo más extraño que noto fue que según eso Otoya tenía la tarde libre al igual que Ren, Ichinose y Cecil

— _Aquí no dice que Otoya tuviera algo que hacer—_ eso ya era raro, ya que fue el mismo Otoya quien sugirió en reiteradas ocasiones realizar dicha acción — _¿Por qué ninguno de los demás le contesto?—_ ante eso solo pudo deducir un pequeño desliz de parte del pelirrojo desliz que seguramente no volvería a cometer ya que conociéndolo sabia a perfección que pedir ayudar a otros no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer, por lo menos no a menos que fuera algo que no pudiera manejar.

Sin prestar más atención se dedicó a terminar sus pendientes con el fin de llegar al lugar a la hora que se le pidió.

Al llegar se percató de varias cámaras y equipos de iluminación que se encontraban en el lugar, claramente se podía deducir que una grabación se llevaba acabó, mientras caminaba para acercarse noto que en el lugar se encontraban pocas personas pero ninguna de ellas era el pelirrojo que lo cito, un joven se le acerco mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro le hablo.

— Hijirikawa le estábamos esperando, por favor acompáñeme en un momento se comenzara con lo planeado, gracias— con aquello le hacía entender que debía de seguirle.

Así que asintió levemente y le siguió por un par de pasos hasta llegar al frente del lago, una ola de recuerdos le atacaron mientras observaba como una luna comenzaba a amenazar verse en el reflejo del agua, sonrió, aparto su vista para dirigirla nuevamente al joven que seguía, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que le llevaba justo a una mesa una no normal, si no que una igual que se tienen en los restaurantes lujosos al que más de una vez visito mientras seguía los pasos de su padre, en el centro de esta rosas y de las más hermosas que podría ver, claramente no igualaban a la belleza de las rosas cultivadas por su amor secreto _Jinguji_ , mientras tomaba asiento y notaba como su acompañante se aleja decide mirar el plato frente a él, en el un sobre con su nombre escrito _Hijirikawa Masato_ , sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo entre sus manos y decidió leer su contenido, una simple nota le decía: _Para ti… con el más profundo amor._

Un violín se escuchaba a los lejos con una romántica armonía, las luces se atenuaron a su alrededor, a un lado de él se dejaba ver una ventilador que comenzaba a esparcir pétalos de rosas que llegaban a sus pies, al poco tiempo además del violín comenzó a escucharse un saxofón a lo lejos apenas audibles pero lo suficiente para notarlo, poco a poco de los árboles que lo rodeaban comenzaban a salir los miembros de Starish cada uno con una rosa entre sus manos, caminaban pausadamente hasta llegar a él, noto como estos colocaban la rosa en sus manos después de una disculpa, cinco rosas en total, a lo lejos una voz comenzaba a tararear…

 _Hey Honey... ¿Puedes escuchar?_  
 _Transmito en cada suspiro_  
 _Es un invitación... a un sueño increíble_

 _Para mantener a flote la Luna en el cielo nocturno,_  
 _Está rodeado por las estrellas, Soñando y Bailando_  
 _Con la belleza y esplendor que brilla,_  
 _Dame, dame la_  
 _"Llamada de Amor" de un Joven chico_

 _Abraza fuertemente la luz de tu corazón_  
 _Sí, ¡Levantate! ¡levantate! ¡levantate!_  
 _Una vez más, ¡Levántate! ¡levantate! ¡levantate!_  
 _¡Gracias! Este genial ánimo envuelto en amor_  
 _fue creado por todos aquí_  
 _En este mar de luz de estrellas,_  
 _Te besaré por la eternidad_

 _En este viaje en busca del verdadero amor,_  
 _Llévame junto a ti, Soñando y Bailando_  
 _A sólo centímetros de tus labios,_  
 _Pareciendo ir de viaje,_  
 _Te daré, te daré un "_ _ **Dulce Beso**_ _"_

 _Dulce beso_ … Dulce beso que fue depositado sin previo aviso en sus labios, hipnotizado por la escena y la presentación ante sus ojos, perdido en los ojos llenos de pasión que desbordaba con cada palabra, creando un sueño propio donde Ren, su amado y enigmático Ren cantaba solo para él, le seducía con cada nota y armonía, con cada gesto dado, su mayor ensueño irreal sin embargo algo andaba mal, eso no era un sueño, eso era real y solo se percató al ver los rostros sonrojados de los que les observaban, con la poco cordura que le quedaba aparto a Ren lo más lejos que pudo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios intentando mantener aquel cálido contacto aun en ellos.

.

Esta demás preguntarse que ocurrió después de aquella peculiar escena, solo el recordarla hace que su interior se estremezca y el nerviosismo le domine, cada vitrina observada le hacía perder la esperanza de encontrar regalo perfecto para su apasionado amante, con que compensara toda labor que hizo para parecer el más loco amante enamorado, debía de buscar la manera de expresarle que al igual que él, le amaba con la misma intensidad.

¿Qué regarle a alguien que lo tiene todo?

¿Cómo hacerle llegar sus más profundos y cálidos sentimientos?

¿De qué manera expresarle que su gélido corazón se derritió en su ardiente alma?

¿Usaría el más cliché de los regalos para hacerlo notar?

No, ya le entrego su cuerpo y alma la cual fue acogida como lo más frágil que existe en el mundo, como aquellos dedos quedaron impregnados en su piel, como aquellos delicados besos llegaron y encendieron su alma, un recuerdo que aún le avergüenza, un recuerdo que amara para toda su vida. Y claramente ante eso ¿qué regalo puede competir al igual? no lo hay, no existe, probablemente aunque aún existiera la posibilidad de que su castidad fuera el regalo perfecto para Ren, no cometaria la atrocidad de colocarse un listón en su cuerpo simulando que es ÉL el regalo, no, no, aquello esta fuera de sus límites.

Baja su mirada en decepción al ver que es imposible igualar siquiera la intensidad que Ren le mostro ese día, se acomoda mejor su abrigo mientras que de una de sus bolsas saca una bufanda y la coloca en su cuello cubriendo también sus labios, protegiéndoles del frio, de un frio que comenzaba a adentrarse en su alma, con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro se vio en la necesidad de comenzar su camino a su hogar.

.

.

A dos días de navidad y aunque ha insistido un millón de veces que no dará regalo alguno a Ren, ya que este te pregunta cada vez que tiene oportunidad que es lo que recibirá como regalo. Sabe a perfección que aún no logra saber qué es lo que en verdad servirá para demostrar sus más puros sentimientos hacia él.

Trato en su momento de creer que algo hecho a mano le vendría bien, claramente lo descarto al notar que Ren no es de lo que usa cosas como una bufanda hecha a mano y claramente lo recordó cuando aun estando en la academia, una de tantas chicas que le obsequiaron algo se tomó la molestia de regalarle una hecha por ella misma, Ren con su sutileza de siempre acepto sin pensar dos veces aquel detalle sin embargo la bufanda paso a estar al fondo de su cajón con la sentencia de no volver a ver la luz del sol jamás, notoriamente ante aquello simplemente no podría arriesgarse de semejante manera, además debía si y solo si encontrar algo que fue el perfecto regalo para un loco amante como lo es Ren.

Y se encuentra ahí en medio de la biblioteca casi desolada de la academia tratando de encontrar respuesta a su dilema, agradece que aun estén en clases por lo que apenas hay algunos estudiantes realizando tareas, por lo menos él no es atosigado por "fans" ya que aunque malo para _su_ imagen, las estudiantes prefieren a _Ren_ y claro no tiene celos de las chicas, Ren se ha había encargado de dejarle muy claro que no tiene ojos para nadie más que para él »lo había dejado _muy_ marcado en toda su piel« se estremece al recordar la manera en que todo su cuerpo fue explorado por los labios de su seductor amante.

—Hijirikawa-san— apenas es audible a sus oídos,

—Na-nanami…— con torpeza logra pronunciar es que le ha tomado por sorpresa —Lo siento…— logra murmurar haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No hay problema Hijirikawa-san ¿le preocupa algo? Lo noto decaído desde hace unos días… necesita ayuda— tiembla, para que ella notara la ligera preocupación que le invade significa que cierto chico también ya lo noto y ante eso se asusta de la manera en que seguramente será cuestionado por su actuar.

—No es nada– le contesta tratando de no mostrar expresión alguna, expresión que no pasa desapercibida en sus ojos, que aunque se esmere en ocultar siempre será notoria para aquellos que lo conozcan bien.

—Hijirikawa-san… —murmura con gentileza en sus ojos— la cosas obtienen valor por lo que significan para ambos, es valioso cuando significan algo para los dos, por muy insignificante que sea, será siempre un gran regalo cuando se tengan siempre buenos recuerdos de él. — dice la chica de ojos claros mientras dibuja una leve sonrisa en sus labios, se despide haciendo una reverencia mientras le deja anonadado ante las palabras.

Es cierto, lo de ellos ya no es un secreto, bueno tal vez sí, es un secreto a voces, todos se encuentran sabedores de los sentimientos, claro ellos formaron parte del plan para que Ren le declarada su amor sin embargo desde antes, sus sentimientos se sabían, aunque nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, Nanami no era la excepción y a comparación de los demás, era ella quien se encontraba más pendiente de ellos de lo que los demás como miembros de Starish lo estaban cosa que se hace notar cada vez que a él algo lo angustia y es que no siempre esta angustiado es solo que, Ren le importan de gran manera que le angustia no poder cumplir con las expectativas que este quiere de él, es que Masato ignora que Ren lo único que espera es que siempre siga a su lado sin embargo eso es un secreto que será guardado por el resto de sus vidas ya que lo que se quiere es ver lo que Masato será capaz de hacer por el amor y cariño de Ren.

 _»Será siempre un gran regalo cuando se tengan siempre buenos recuerdos de él«_

Era simple, más sencillo de lo que imagino y es que a pesar de tener una larga lista de recuerdos había algo que siempre predominaba en ambos y que importaba si él de alguna manera siempre estuviera al alcance de una, no tendría la que él le regalaría. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se vio en la búsqueda de aquello que seguramente haría que el lazo entre ambos fuera más profundo, no importaba que fuera el más cliché de los regalos claramente fuera de la época y en más que fuera él quien daría aquello, seguramente su amado Ren no se lo esperaría.

.

25 de diciembre.

Una pequeña fiesta navideña se llevaba a cabo en las instalaciones de Shining, habían sido invitados los dos grupos de la agencia junto a los miembros de Heavens, es que después de la recién pasada competencia para el Triple S, ninguno puede negar que cierto lazo de amistad comenzaba a crecer entre los tres grupos, ante aquello ambos directores sacarían el mejor provecho de ello.

La reunión aparte de disfrutar y conversar de cosas triviales, tenía además la pequeña actividad de un intercambio de regalos, cosa que siempre hacía reír a los presentes por los extravagantes regalos que recibían más cuando estos eran muy ajenos a los gustos de quien los recibía. Poco a poco cada uno de los presentes se retiraba para pasar una celebración un poco más privada con sus allegados cosa que tanto Ren como Masato necesitaban con urgencia, siendo estos los primeros en salir ante los ojos llenos de suspicacia de los presentes.

—Tsk… hasta mucho habían tardado…— se escuchó el quejido en el salón.

—RanRan no seas así con los pequeños. — fueron apenas entre un suspiro las palabras de Reiji, rápidamente Saotome desviaba la atención de los presentes con una de sus elocuentes presentaciones. Claro para nadie era un secreto que aquellos dos morían por estar de una vez solos.

.

El sonido de varias cosas caer se dejó escuchar después golpear con fuerza una pequeña mesa en la entrada del departamento, los zapatos apenas y pudieron salir de entre sus pies ya que su atención se encontraba en recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Entre tropiezos lograron apenas acercarse al sofá en medio de la sala, Ren abrazaba a Masato con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo besaba con demasía, sus manos recorrían aquella espalda metiendo mano bajo su camisa, acariciando cada parte de piel alcance de sus dedos, sacando suspiros de Masato, sintiendo su cadera hacer presión a la suya, rodeándolos a ambos en un vórtice de seducción y deseo, confesando su amor con susurros faltos de aire, aire que complementaban y robaban indecorosamente de la boca del otro. Perdiéndose entre la calidez envolvente de sus cuerpos y sus almas que lo único que piden entre gritos ahogados es saciarse de la esencia de ambos.

—Es-espera Ren…— apenas puede pronunciar entre ambos labios

—Tsk…— se ve la molestia en él ante la interrupción —Masato…— murmura recorriendo el cuello del mencionado con su nariz — ¿Por qué parar cuando estamos más que dispuestos?— susurra en su oído mientras besa su lóbulo, sabe a perfección que ese punto le hace enloquecer y perder la cordura.

—Ren…— un suspiro placentero sale de sus labios —Ren tu regalo…— lleva su mano a su boca ahogando un gemido en ella, porque claramente apenas consciente sabe que si sale de sus labios encendería por completo la lujuria retenida de su amante.

—Masato…— resignado le deja mientras lo acomoda de manera tal que quedara el mencionado sentado sobre sus piernas hundiendo su rostro en la espalda su amado inhalando su fresco aroma, entrelazando sus manos delante del cuerpo que lo embriaga a ahogarse en un mar de seducción —… tu eres mi regalo…— susurra — deja que disfrute de ti…— complementa con una suave mordida en el espalda.

—Ren… ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir cosas así? —trata por su medios ocultar el sonrojo que se apodera de su níveo rostro —Deja que traigo tu obsequio Ren— con aquello se soltaba con dificultad del agarrare de Ren notando su rostro curioso.

—Recuerdo que alguien dijo muchas veces que no me regalaría nada…— dijo con tono divertido, si estaba tratando de molestarle cuando noto como este elevaba una de sus cejas.

—Bueno… estoy seguro que si le decían que si… no se lo quitarían de encima tratando de indagar de que se trataba— le reprocho con mirada seria cosa que a Ren le causo mucha gracia.

—Bien pues yo tengo algo pequeño para ti… así que primero yo ¿te parece?—

—Claro— respondió acercándose a él con una pequeña caja en sus manos y acomodándose a su lado.

Ren rápido se colocaba de pie y corría a la habitación, aquel pequeño departamento había sido idea de los dos que se rentara, no es que siempre pasaran en él, sin embargo les daba un pequeño respiro para estar solos, para tener un lugar propio solo para ellos, un lugar en donde no tienen que contenerse, un lugar donde demostraran su amor sin tapujos.

Regresaba agitado y el con cabello revuelto seguramente se puso como meta esconder muy bien su regalo y con un nerviosismo notorio se sienta al lado de Masato acomodando sus cabellos ya sea por lo revuelto que se encontraba como también por el nerviosismo que le dominaba.

—Masato… esto es bastante inusual más de mi parte… pensé en regalarte algo, la verdad no se…— jugaba con la pequeña bolsa en sus manos… —se me ocurrió algo…— en su rostro comenzaba a visualizarse un leve sonrojo—parezco colegiala…— murmuro más para sí mismo —no soy para este tipo de cosas pero sentí que solo así lograría demostrarte lo importante que eres…— agachaba su rostro mientras temblaba—… ábrelo— así de manera un poco tosca les extendía la bolsa a la altura de su pecho.

Masato tomaba la bolsa con sus manos y con la mirada más que curiosa por el contenido reía al ver como Ren prácticamente perdía la compostura por el pánico. Tranquilamente haciendo que en términos simples la tortura fuera más grande, con la paciencia del mundo entero se dedicaba a abrir el obsequio. Sus ojos temblaron al ver el contenido, una sensación cálida comenzó a nacer en su pecho, no podía articular palabra alguna ante lo que sus ojos azules* observaban, una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en su rostro y no evito pensar que ambos en su momento pensaron lo mismo, tomaba aquello con sus manos para sacarlo y noto como Ren escondía su rostro bajo un cojín del sofá.

—Ren— apenas dijo en un susurro, el mencionado infantilmente sacaba su rostro de su improvisado escondite — ¿me ayudas?— pidió al instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

Ren con sus mejías azoradas a mas no poder tomaba el presente en sus manos para delicadamente colocarlo en el cuello de Masato —No sabía que regalarte, recordé que dicen que las cosas hechas a mano tienen aún más significado ya que demuestran el amor que siente hacia esa persona… perdona si hay unas partes mal hechas… no soy hábil con las manos… en ese sentido— expreso mientras al terminar de colocar su regalo se reposaba en el hombro de su amado Masato.

—Ren… eso último no fue necesario—sonrió sintiendo como el mencionado también sonreía ante el comentario.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el listón que dice que eres mi regalo?— pregunto alejándose de Masato mientras comenzaba a mirarlo por todos lados.

—No seas infantil… suéltame—

— ¡Ya se! ¡Pondré la bufanda simulando un listón en tu cuerpo!— expreso abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho.

— ¡REN!—

—Ya, ya, mi error—

—Ya no te daré nada, suéltame…— comenzó a tratar de liberarse del abrazo del cual era víctima.

—Ya… solo fue inevitable— diciendo aquello depositaba un casto beso en su frente.

—Hoy ya no sé qué hice lo que tenía para ti — murmuro arreglándose sus ropas —No sabía que pudieras tejer —expreso colocándose de pie.

—Ni yo lo sabía — contestó apenado — pero ya sabes... El amor hace que uno haga cosas... Raras — dejo salir una carcajada ante la mirada resignada de Masato.

—Típico de Jinguji — con desdén pronunció antes de sacar de debajo de un cajón de la cocina una caja pequeña de unos diez centímetros — ahora menos creo que sea buena idea— murmuro mientras observaba la caja en sus manos.

Ren elevaba una sus cejas sin apartar de vista a Masato y cuando noto que este se regresaba al lugar de donde había sacado la caja, rápidamente se levantaba para ir tras de él.

—Masato… espera… muestra— decía mientras intentaba por sus medios poder arrebatarle la caja de sus manos.

—Ren espera, espera…— peleaba evitando que le robaran la caja de sus manos, cosa que fue un fracaso ya que en pocos segundos se le era arrebatara.

Ren se movió deprisa lo más lejos que podía de un Masato nervioso y con deseos de salir huyendo del departamento, Masato en esos momentos comenzó a arrepentirse de haber comprado aquello mientras tembloroso nota como Ren poco a poco quita la envoltura de la caja.

De esta sacaba otra caja pequeña en acrílico, los ojos de Ren se abrieron grandemente de la impresión se dedicaba a abrir la caja de acrílico para observar mejor su contenido, suspiro y un leve sonrojo se formó en su rostro mientras con cuidado posaba sus dedos en el interior.

—…Esto… esto… esto si es inesperado…—murmuro con sus ojos cristalinos, no existía duda alguna que aquello lo había impresionado y tomado por sorpresa.

—Lo se…—respondió apenado.

— ¿sabes lo que significan?—

—Trasmiten que… eres único, especial e… imprescindible… en… en mi vida— termino diciendo con sus rostro azorado.

—Masato…— apenas logro pronunciar antes de salir en busca del calor de su cuerpo.

—Eres un exagerado— bufo ante el fuerte abrazo del cual era participe.

Probablemente aquello no era la gran cosa para Masato sin embargo para Ren aquello había sido el mejor regalo que existe en el mundo, claramente que alguien como Masato tuviera un detalle como ese significaba demasiado para Ren, es que es más importante lo que signifique para ambos y los sentimientos que lo envuelvan.

Sin duda el regalo más cliché existen fuera de la época había logrado que ambos se unieran más a esos sentimientos que nacen en su interior.

Ambos quedaron abrazados en el sofá esperando, ni ellos saben el que, aguardando en que su amor siempre persista, con un Ren enamorado otra vez, deseando que lo que existe entre ambos perdure… tal como la rosa azul preservada regalada por Masato.

¿Qué regarle a alguien que lo tiene todo?

La prueba de los más puros sentimientos nacidos en su interior, con algo que no va a su imagen, con algo que haga derretir el corazón de su amado amante, no importa el valor, lo que importa son los sentimientos que se trasmiten en él, ese será el mejor regalo de navidad.

 _»Será siempre un gran regalo cuando se tengan siempre buenos recuerdos de él«_

* * *

Esperando que esto fuera de su agrado, soy torpe para dar buenos finales.

One Shot nacido para la convocatoria navideña de la página Shining Stars Yaoi, la cual no rindió los frutos esperados xD

Un saludo enorme a usted, si usted que se tomó el tiempo para leer esto.

Sin nada más que decir, Sayonara~

* * *

[*] Tomando en cuenta el color de ojos de Masato Hijirikawa en el anime, ya que en el videojuego sus ojos son violetas.


End file.
